


I'll Take Ya to the Doggy Shop

by BrendenOBrien4



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Crack, Cute, Derek and Stiles are dogs, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Randomness, dumb ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendenOBrien4/pseuds/BrendenOBrien4
Summary: This is absolutely the dumbest plot ever... not to be taken seriously lol. The title is taken from Candy Shop by 50 Cent, and the plot is from my stupid brain lol. So Derek is grumpy dog and Stiles is a yippy puppy... I'm sorry for this dumb one-shot haha





	I'll Take Ya to the Doggy Shop

Derek had been found on the side of the road by a car passing by, he had runaway from his owner because they didn't treat him good. His plan was that he would rough it out in the wood, it's always what he has been best at. His owner always forgot to feed him so he'd go outside and find himself some berries or a squirrel if he was lucky. When he was younger he was a human but he was bitten by a were-pom that was passing through, and then one time when he shifted he forgot how to shift back.

Let's just say Derek wasn't for going into a strangers car, the strangers had dropped him off at the local vet clinic. He didn't get along with the other dogs the first night, he was the smaller one out of the group so the bigger dogs liked to pick on him. Deaton, the owner of the Vet clinic gave Derek his own room away from the bigger dog, he gave him probably the first bowl of dog food he had. Even though the dog food was delicious Derek still didn't want to be there, he knew that he would be adopted by a little bratty kid that would throw him around. The years of Derek's sorrow had given harrowing howl, it absolute broke Deaton's heart when Derek would whine.

"Hey boss, sorry I'm late," An awkward boy maybe in his senior year runs in, Derek tilts his head wondering if he would be his new owner. "Look at this new puppy I got, he was just crying on the side of the road when I found him," The boy showed the puppy to Deaton and he started talking to it. "Do you think Isaac will like him?" He asked excited, "I think he will love him Scott, Here let me hold him. I think he has a splinter in his foot, do you have a name for him yet?" Deaton asked, "Yeah, I think I'll name him Stiles,"Scott sits down his backpack from school and spots Derek. "Well hello boy... I didn't see you there," Scott got on his knees and coaxed Derek to come over to him. Derek timidly walks over to Scott and sniffs him "It's ok boy, I don't bite..." Scott said soothingly and Derek climbs on his lap and stands up licking his face, "Scott I think he likes you," Deaton smiles.

"When did we get him?" Scott pet Derek already in love, this is the worst job for a boy with a heart big as his. He had brought home 12 cats and 16 dogs, but they were so weak and sick they could make it. "A couple dropped him off that saw him on the side of the road, he had a collar but I think he came from a bad home... So I made the collar disappear," Deaton whispered.

Deaton brought Stiles over so he could make buddies with Derek, he sat him down on the floor but stayed aware if Derek didn't like him. Derek little eyes turned into hearts for the younger puppy, he walks over to him and began licking his face, Stiles stood there and did the same for Derek. "Do you think Isaac will be mad if I bring them both home?" Scott whined, he couldn't help what his heart was wanting. Deaton chuckled "You can have the day off, go take your new puppies home..." Deaton said and Scott shot up and hugged him.

Derek doesn't like car rides but he wanted to stay with Stiles, Scott put Stiles in a cage because he was an excitable little puppy. He doesn't like putting them in cages but Stiles would get himself into trouble. "Stay... Ok boy?" Scott asked Derek and he responded with a little yip, "Good boy," Scott giggle and pets Derek.

Derek tried to not whine but he is terrified of cars, ever since he was trapped in this dogs body he could get the concept of cars. He whines and it broke Scott's heart, He was debating just parking and walking the dogs to the house and coming back to get the car. Derek climbed over to Scott's lap and hid his face in Scott's shirt, he trembled but calmed down enough not to whine. Scott soothed him all they way back to his house, he didn't want to hear that depressing whine ever again.

"Baby... won't get mad... I couldn't help myself," Scott did his cute puppy dog face that Isaac couldn't ever resist. "Are these dogs at least healthy? I don't think I can take another one passing away," He sighed. "Yes, yes they are really healthy, and besides... I think they love each other," Scott giggled and sat the to down and they began cleaning each other again. Isaac put down his homework and his big blue eyes lit up with adorableness overload. He laid down on the floor and the dogs attack him with kisses, "I love you so much..." Scott confesses. Isaac looks up at Scott, "Couch... now," Isaac said wiping the dog slobber from his face. Isaac picks up the dogs and puts them in their bedroom, Derek and Stiles didn't mind because it was like Disney world for puppies in there. A jack russel wags his tail Derek notices his nametag said Liam.

"Deeper baby," Scott bit his lip holding in his moans, Derek went over to a corner and Stiles followed. Stiles started stretching and Derek mounted him. He began greedily humping him panting in the younger puppies ear. Stiles had never felt the before be he liked being this close to Derek, he pushes back giving Derek more access. Derek paws and humps harder into Stiles, and Stiles lets out little yips. Scott and Isaac hear the yips and paused their session to check if everything was alright. Isaac opens the door and sees Derek humping Stiles. " Aw... They do love each other!" Scott cooed, Derek shoots his seed into Stiles moaning with pleasure as his know swells. Stiles winces in pain and lets out some whimpers, Derek licks at Stiles' face trying to get him to calm down. "Maybe we should get him fixed..." Isaac said concerned, "No... Maybe he will get pregnant and they could have puppies," Scott coos. Isaac scoffed "You do realize they are both males, it doesn't work that way..." Isaac smiles. "But maybe he is special and they could have babies..." Scott defended himself, "You're adorable... Back to the couch," Isaac said and began making out closing the door behind them. They didn't know that Derek could get any gender of dog pregnant because he is supernatural. So Scott will be very happy, and Isaac will be mind blown.


End file.
